Speak Now
by The Avian-Olympian
Summary: When Travis is getting married, does a certain Daughter of Demeter have a wedding-crashing plan? Read to find out! Based off of Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I just LOVE that girl! Tratie.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Yeah, I said in my other story that I was sorry for not updating Read Percy Read, and I am. It's just that I'm too lazy to finish typing out the first chapter of The Lighning Thief. If anyone knows somewhere I could go to just copy and paste it, please tell me! Thanks!

* * *

Humph. Travis is getting married today, isn't he? Let's see what we shall do about that.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

* * *

Welcome to the wedding of

Travis Stoll

And

Mariah Summers

Read the sign outside the chapel. Mariah Summers, huh? Wonder if she's a demigod. I'll bet she isn't.

Of course Travis would marry a mortal, just because she's pretty, or maybe she likes pranks? Hmm, I have no idea. Guess I'll find out.

"Who's ready to crash a wedding?" I say to myself, and then I go in. Good thing he taught me how to pick locks before we broke up.

* * *

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family _

_All dressed in pastels_

I hid behind an altar as a family of plump, pale people swiftly drifted by. Her family, maybe? Not anyone I know, yet…

Oh, look! There's Connor, Percy and Annabeth, even Hermes is here! Wonder why I wasn't invited? I better get moving if I want to change before the ceremony starts. This ratty old sweatshirt and jeans won't do any good.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Ha! I'm finished changing, now I'm wearing a flowing green dress that goes to my knees with a sequined black belt. Gladiator sandals strapped up, and stashing my bag under the sink? Perfect. Now to find the way back to the big room in time to hide in the curtains…

"You useless piece of junk! He said he'd be here on time today! What did he tell you to tell me, Amelia?"

"M-Mariah, he j-just said he was l-looking for someone really q-quick before the wedding, th-that's all," a quivering voice said as I turned the corner, only to quickly and quietly sneak behind a half-wall. Must be the bride and a bridesmaid.

Wow, this Mariah chick really sound like a bee with an itch. Not literally though, bees who have itchy backs are really hard to deal with in a garden. But I digress.

As I listened to more of their conversation, my eyes widened. They seemed to be talking about Travis, and he was looking for who, though? _Could it be… _No. I wouldn't raise my hopes. Heck, Thalia and Annabeth just barely convinced me to even consider it!

_This is_

_Surely not what you though it would be_

_I lose myself_

_In a daydream_

_Where I stand and say,_

"_don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when we're out of the church_

_At the back door._

_Don't wait, or saying a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now._

I remember when they told me about their plan. Heck, the dress I'm wearing cam from Aphrodite herself! Somehow, they had convinced her to loan it to me!

I wish I had the courage to go back to him earlier, but it was too late. Now, even four years later, I can't believe that I'm doing this.

_Calm down, Katie. You're a big girl now, you're 22 years old._ I tried to reassure myself, remembering the lyrics I would sing in a short while.

I headed back to the big room, the Sanctuary, I think, and hid in the curtains towards the back. But not before Annabeth saw me from her seat next to Percy. I could practically see her heart jump, even from fifty yards away.

* * *

_Fond gestures are exchanged, _

_And the organ starts to play a song_

_That sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be._

I see, from where I'm hiding, Hermes go up to a fat, sickly pale old guy with a graying beard and receding hairline. Must be Mr. Summers. So if she is a half-blood, then her mother would be a goddess. Probably a minor goddess, if she is a demigod.

I bet Travis wanted to invite me, but he was scared of his fiancee. Just like he used to fear me, until we started dating.

Look! There he is now, up at the platform. The organ starts to play, a loud and horrible tune.

Of course, when I look over to see who's playing the organ, it Apollo, the tone-deaf Greek god of music. How did he get that job, anyways?

* * *

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me, _

_You wish it was me, don'tcha?_

Finally, Mariah shows up in the doorway. Her dress is quite pretty, actually, with multiple rosettes on the waistline and three-quarter length sleeves with a train spilling on to the floor in a cascade of sparkles.

She practically floats down the aisle, and you can tell she's excited, but for something more than being married to someone she's in love with. It's not that kind of excitement, it's more… greedy. OH! H'es the head of a Lock manufacturing company now, he's gotta be loaded. Not to mention he's kinda the son of an Olympian god, who has unlimited wealth.

Of course, she doesn't know that last part, but she knows he's rich.

His eyes don't quite look excited, though, they look.. disappointed. Like he was expecting something to happen, or maybe he couldn't find that person he was looking for.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when we're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And I said speak now_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out _

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out _

_And they said speak now._

The ceremony has started. I pay special attention to the words the preacher is saying. My time is running out, I can't get out of this now unless I just sit here the whole time.

They need to hear me out, just get to those words already…

_I hear the preacher say,_

_Speak now or forever hold your peace_

Travis's eyes sweep the room hopefully, but lose their spark when the preacher is met with silence.

_There's a silence,_

_There's my last chance,_

The silence is my fault, I almost chickened out! Well, here goes nothing…

_I stand up with shaking hands,_

_All eyes on me._

_Horrified looks from _

_everyone in the room but_

_I'm only looking at you._

* * *

"I am not the kind of girl," I hear the melody escape my lips as my brown eyes lock with his blue ones. Mr. Summers is glaring at me, as well as Hera. Did I mention she was here? Well, she was. I guess she kind of had to come, considering it was a wedding and she's the goddess of all that jazz.

"Katie," Travis whispers as I continue singing, " I sneak in and see your friends," and I continue to slowly walk towards him down the aisle, holding a bundle of blooming roses and lilies in my hands. I know there are mortals here, and it's dangerous, but I'm growing them larger and larger with each step I take.

The bride looks ready to rip my head off, and judging from Travis's expression, his too.

I finally reach the platform, singing, "Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you."

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white-veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy, _

_who should be marrying the wrong girl_

at that last part, Aphrodite sang along with me in my head, letting me know that I took this risk with a good chance of winning. I laughed.

_Don't say yes,_

_Run away now._

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of your tux at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

_Our time is running out and they said speak now._

I finished the song. As soon as it was over, I turned around and saw everyone staring at me. Some, like Hermes, Aphrodite, and Annabeth, had huge smiles on their faces. Others, like Hera and Mr. Summers, looked ready to kill.

And with that, I handed my bouquet to Travis and ran out of the room as fast as I could.

* * *

Part Two will be coming soon! Tell me, should Mariah's mom be mortal or a goddess? And if she's the latter, then who would her mother be?

Peace out till... Monday I shall update RPR! BYE!

T A-O


	2. Chapter 3

A/N: Yo peoples! I think this is gonna be a two-shot. **(updated 10/12/12 I changed my mind. This shall be normal.)**

*Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own PJO, Speak Now, or any characters except for Mariah. If I did, then I would be living in a house in San Antonio, TX, with a wife and two sons. That's not ever going to happen, just saying. At least, not the 'wife ' part.

* * *

Katie POV:

As I ran through the halls of a church that I had never been to before, tears silently streamed down my face. I was proud of myself for having the guts to do that, I really was.

But Travis's face, after four years, was just a little too much to bear.

"sorry," I muttered to an older lady walking down the hall with a large vase full of beautiful flowers in it. I made it past her without bumping in to her and causing the flowers to fall, thank the gods.

I turned around, watching her leave. Then I realized something.

I was lost.

Who knew someone could be so lost in this building? A breeze swept over me as I stared around the room.

A breeze…

Wow. How could I have missed that? I turned around and sprinted out the open door behind me, into the freash air that filled me up with momentary happiness. I was free, out of that dim, dark church with rotting wood for doors and wilting flowers.

Behind me was a park, and I happily skipped into it, following the paths to a deep, secluded spot with only one bench. It would be perfect, if Travis came after me.

In the meantime, I started growing some wild mustard, poppies, daisies, tulips, any flower I could think of.

I waited there for almost two hours.

_Five more minutes,_ I told myself. _Five more minutes and I will leave. Not just this park, but New York as well._

I would move to Canada, where they had a beautiful botanical garden complete with a huge butterfly garden*. I could study botany there, as well as horticulture.

I could learn to do it for a living.

As I was engrossed in these spots, I didn't notice anyone was around until I heard a twig snap right next to my ear. I whirled around, looking for the intruder.

It was Travis. He was holding a broken stick in his hand, and he didn't have a ring on any of his fingers. I just stared, wondering why he took so long.

I watched his face fall as he saw my lack of reaction. That snapped me back to my senses – well, as much back to my senses as a twenty-two year old hormonal girl who just stopped a freaking wedding for her ex boyfriend could be.

I flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around him and crying into his shoulder. His strong arms squeezed me closer to him, hugging the tears out of me.

"what took you so long? I almost thought you wouldn't come," I asked him after a few minutes. I wiped snot from my nose and tears from my eyes, but my voice held steady.

"oh, you know, just casually strolling in the park in a random tux, only to go back to a church that had appeared out of nowhere, and get changed without being caught by Bridezilla who apparently thinks I'm her long lost almost-husband." I laughed at his description of the past two hours.

"Not to mention being chewed out by a goddess who has a freaky obsession with cereal. Apparently, her daughter wanted to see me? So here I am," he finished cheekily.

"sorry my mom got mad at you. But you know, it was a mutual breakup. We both thought the other had cheated," I said reasonably. Gods, I was starting to sound like Annabeth.

"you sound like Annabeth," he said. I stared at him in shock. "That's what I was just thinking!"

His eyes widened the tiniest bit, and I saw them flick down to my lips for a millisecond before meeting mine again.

Blushing, I realized I was still on his lap with my arms around his neck.

"I should've done this a long time ago," he breathed as we both leaned closer and closer, our eyes now firmly locked on the other's lips.

When his mouth finally touched mine after four long years of waiting in regret, I felt a shock go through me as if Thalia had just zapped me. It wouldn't have been the first time, either.

It started off slow, but soon we engaged our passion and it was like my walls of ice that I had slowly built up were melting as quickly as I could blink.

We stayed that way, just sitting there and kissing, for a good while before coming up for air. I scooted off his lap, and his bright blue eyes followed me. I blushed, thinking, _did he really call off his own wedding for me?_

"Thank you," he said quietly while we both calmed our breathing. I smirked.

"For what? Kissing you after four years of no contact or forcing you to come after me when I sang in front of everyone because if you didn't you would look like an insufferable jerk?" I said all in one breath.

"Neither, actually. Although I suppose the kissing is good, so thanks for that too. But what I meant is thank you for singing."

"Well, Travis, that was the other option, you know," I said in a teasing tone. He was much easier to talk to now.

"No, I meant just for singing. You have a beautiful voice, Katie-Cat."

"Well, thank you very much for the compliment, Travis," I said. "Thanks a lot."

I am starting to love how this day turned out.

* * *

Vale, mi amigos.

That was Latin and Spanish. Gods, I'm going crazy for some reason. BYE!


End file.
